A Fishy Situation
by IAin'tNoOrdinaryGirl
Summary: In which Percy wins some fish at a carnival, and the conversations he has with them remind Annabeth why she fell for him in the first place.
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson.**

 **A/N: It's been a while. And, just in case you wanted to know, it's been exactly a year since I first posted the** **prologue of TWSH (an AU of mine), which, quite frankly, is unbelievable. So much has changed in the past year for me, especially on fanfiction. I can't believe how far I've gotten. Before I start rambling, this is a fic I wrote for my (amazing) friend, Mia, in regards for her birthday ( gryphoned on tumblr). Go check her out! Thank you to the amazing Elle ( deathlvhallows) for editing.**

From the very moment Percy was handed three fish in a plastic bag by the ring toss worker, Annabeth knew she was in for it.

Why did he have to be so _good_ at that stupid game, anyway?

He turned to her, an unmistakable grin adorning his face. Lifting the small bag, Percy held his newfound fish in the air. "Told you I'd win."

"Yeah," Annabeth mumbled, but she found it hard not to be affected by the sparkle in his eyes. "That's nice."

Percy gave her a questioning glance, and then whispered something to the plastic bag, where the fish were calmly swimming. "What's that, Bob? Yep. That's Annabeth—don't worry, she'll end up loving you. You'll love her too; _everyone_ loves Annabeth."

Despite the situation, Annabeth blushed. She lifted herself up on her toes and gave Percy a peck on the cheek, the lights of the carnival illuminating her face in the presence of hundreds of shimmering stars and sound of the blasting music ringing in her ears. "I love you."

He winked at her. "You'll be loving these fish soon enough, too."

* * *

"Percy, _why_ can't we just have the fish in our bedroom? It'll be easier that way!"

Percy looked at her as though she'd just asked the stupidest thing in the world. "The fish can _hear_ , you know."

She placed a hand on her hip. "And?"

"And," Percy said, a small smile playing on his face, "they don't need to hear what goes on in the bedroom."

A flush creeped onto Annabeth's face. "But they can hear from the living room, too."

Percy raised his eyebrows, leaning closer into her. His eyes met hers, green eyes dancing with mischief. "And whose fault is that?"

She shoved him playfully, cheeks still burning. "Shut _up_."

He shrugged. "Fine. But they're staying in the living room."

An exasperated sigh escaped Annabeth's lips. "Why are we even having this conversation?"

Percy gave her a sideways glance, that troublesome yet adorable smirk never leaving his lips. "We've had worse."

"Bedroom."

"Living room."

"Bedroom."

"Living room."

"Bedroom."

"Living room."

"Bed-"

"I love you."

She let out a laugh, an effort to conceal the fact that her heart exploded like a series of fireworks being released at the first _tick_ of midnight on New Years. It had been five years of enduring Percy's witty remarks and his cheesy lines, but Annabeth had a hard time believing she would ever grow tired of it. And judging by how madly in love she was with Perseus Jackson, how her heart went crazy at the mere thought of him, she doubted she would ever get tired of anything associated with him.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

"So, living room?"

"No—"

" _I love you_ so _much_."

"I hate you."

"Living room?"

"You know what? Fine." She crossed her arms. "There's no winning with you around."

He laughed, a deep rumble that had her knees weak. Swooping her into his arms, Percy kissed her temple softly. Annabeth buried her head in his chest out of instinct, sighing contently when his scent overcame her. This was all the comfort she needed. A small smile pulled up at her lips. "There's definitely winning when you're engaged to Annabeth Chase."

* * *

When Annabeth awoke at 4 A.M, she felt the right side of the bed suddenly empty. Her eyes shot open, and all she could distinguish in the dark was a heap of Percy's blanket. _Not him._ Panic immediately ran through every nerve in her body, and Annabeth threw the simple gray comforter off to find Percy.

The room was dim, the glow of the stars intensifying the sea green carpet that Percy had insisted on buying. Annabeth's heart clenched at the thought of Percy, a lump forming in her throat. She breathed quietly, a knot twisted in her stomach. Every half second or so her heart would skip multiple beats, and the sudden loss of breath reminded her constantly that Percy could be gone, he could be out _anywhere_. Oh god—where would he possibly have gone?

From the back of her mind, a voice whispered three simple yet menacing words. _Away from you._

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when Annabeth turned the corner and found him in the living room, sitting peacefully against a chair, head pressed to the fish tank. A smile pulled at Annabeth's mouth as she heard him chuckle. She gripped the wall to restrain herself from tackling him to the ground and peppering him with kisses, confirming that he was real, that he was right _here_ , with her.

 _He's okay._

He's okay.

And he's right here.

And he's safe.

"Yeah," she heard him muse. "I'm so in love with Annabeth. Every morning I wake up next to her and I wonder _how_ I got so _lucky_ to have her because there's so many things I adore about her."

Surprise shot through Annabeth. Is this what he was doing?

Love for Percy Jackson overwhelmed Annabeth in a whirlwind when he continued talking, and she traced her right hand against the ring adorning her ring finger. It glittered in the dark, the Greek engravings prominent as she pressed her finger lightly against the indents. Gods, he was so amazing.

"Well," Percy's voice echoed softly. "I love her smile, and I love the way she laughs, how her voice gets louder the longer she laughs, and how her eyes sparkle in the morning. I love how she isn't afraid to show her scars, and I think they make her absolutely beautiful. Every single one of them. She's perfect."

A small squeal left Annabeth's mouth. She covered it immediately, but Percy heard it. He turned around, a grin playing on his face when he noticed her standing there.

"And you know the best part?" His eyes never left hers.

"What?" She asked him, a gentleness to her tone, though the question wasn't directed to her.

"I get to call her mine."

And within ten seconds, Percy Jackson was pressed against the wall, with Annabeth's lips crashing onto his.

* * *

Annabeth had no idea why she'd let Percy keep the fish.

He arched an eyebrow at her, as to retaliate to her thoughts. She gave him a sweet smile, a hand placed on her swollen belly.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, noticing her sudden movement.

"Nothing," Annabeth hummed.

A smile played on his lips. "Is she bothering you again?"

Her gaze slid from his lips to his eyes. "Who says it's a _she_?"

"I do." Percy responded, placing two hands on Annabeth's knees when he leaned in to kiss her. She shoved him away playfully after a small brush of their lips, and his smile was immediately replaced by a pout.

"What was that for?"

"Seaweed Brain, are you still sticking to your theory that we're having a daughter?"

"It's a _fact_ , Wise Girl." He winked. "You're pretty good at those."

"Percy, a fact can be proven and backed up with evidence. You have none." Annabeth informed him, a flush creeping on her cheeks as his hands traced her exposed shoulder.

"I'm the father, aren't I?" He said, voice low. "Therefore—"

"Oh my gods, Percy. I'm the one _carrying_ the baby."

"Yes, but—"

Annabeth shook her head. "Nope. I'm sorry to say that you will be disappointed when we figure out the sex of the baby next week."

"You know," he leaned in closer, so that their noses were touching. "I wouldn't be disappointed either way."

She nodded, pulling his face closer to hers. He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to the best of his ability without her bulging stomach in the way. When Annabeth tilted her head to deepen the kiss, she felt Percy's lips smirk against her strawberry scented ones. He pulled away, and Annabeth's glare was enough to make him surrender.

"Just give me a minute," he told her, and disappeared from the kitchen. Annabeth knew where he was going.

"Percy, I swear, if you're with those fish again—"

"I'm just asking a question!" He shouted back, and though she tried to hide it, Annabeth's lips twitched upwards. She shook her head in exasperation, and could faintly hear the distant voice of Percy talking.

"No, I think it's a girl, Annabeth doesn't know what she's talking about— _what do you mean_ _you think it's a boy?_ Zoe, tell Bob he doesn't know what she's talking about. Really, Bianca? _You too_? _Why is everyone turning against me_? Thank you, Zoe. At least I know _one_ of you won't betray me in my time of need." Percy rambled on, voice going several octaves higher.

"These fish will be the end of me," Annabeth muttered, sliding off the counter carefully, or as much as "sliding" she could do with her swollen belly in the way. "Percy!"

"Yes?" he asked her, turning around when she approached him.

"What are you doing?"

Percy arched an eyebrow at her, and then slowly gestured to the fish. "I'm talking to them."

"Why?" Annabeth questioned, walking towards him.

"Because," he said slowly, "last time I checked, it wasn't illegal."

"And last time _I_ checked, it wasn't normal, either," she told him.

His jaw dropped, and Annabeth rolled her eyes at her husband's dramaticness. "I assure you that I am perfectly normal."

"Talking to fish is normal?"

"Ah," he breathed. "It is simply a matter of perspective, my love."

Annabeth shook her head, and he gestured for her to move in closer than they already were. "You're crazy."

"For you," Percy's lips brushed against hers, the heat of his breath resulting in delicious shivers to crawl up Annabeth's spine, "of course I am."

Her breath hitched, and Annabeth tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer than almost physically possible. "Kiss me already."

"But for the record," Percy said, amusement laced into his tone, "we're having a girl."

"Your fish disagree."

Percy threw an accusing look to the fish tank, where the fish had appeared directly in front of the two, and Annabeth swore she could _see_ them smirking. "That's because they hate me."

"I don't blame them."

Percy mumbled under his breath, and then glanced up at Annabeth. She caught a glimpse of the look in his eyes, sparkling like the lights of New York that she adored so much.

Maybe that was why she loved New York City so much, Annabeth thought. Because in every shining building, she saw Percy's eyes, filling her with hopes and reminding her that he was there, he would always be there, and in the lively bustling, she saw Percy's personality, exhilarating and beautiful.

But then again, everything about him was beautiful.

In less than a second, he had her in his arms and was kissing her with everything he possibly had. His lips were soft, and the feel of his hands on her waist and his lips on hers consumed her entire thoughts. As she kissed him deeper, Annabeth held onto him with everything she had.

Because gods, Percy was here. He was here, and he was _hers_.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked her, lips moving against hers.

"You're mine," Annabeth mumbled. "I still can't believe it."

Percy pulled away, and his gaze landed on hers. He held her waist with a firm grip, as if she would disappear if he let go. And even after these years, Annabeth still had a burning thought that this was all a dream, that their happiness would disappear within seconds. But that wasn't the case, and it wouldn't be for a long, long time. Not with Perseus Jackson looking at her like she was everything he could possibly want.

"Wise Girl," he told her, "we went from being twelve-year-old enemies to being in love and expecting a beautiful daughter." She didn't correct him this time. "And if you look at where we are, and where we started, the fact that we're alive is a miracle." He shook his head, still incredulous. "Do you know how lucky we are to be alive right now?"

"Yes," her voice was barely audible. "I do."

"And do you know," his voice dropped to match hers, "what I know about the title you've given me? Of me being yours? And you being mine?"

"What?" Annabeth whispered.

"It won't ever change."

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Keep smiling, xxx.**


End file.
